The Embarrassments of Niou's Family
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Poor Niou. Poor Akaya. Marui runs. Niou goes 'over the edge' according to Akaya. RUN. RUN! RUN I TELL YOU!


The Embarrassments of Niou's Family

Just a random little story...

* * *

"Yes mom. OK... I'm hanging up... now!" Niou said as he put his phone in his pocket after he hung up on his dear mother.

"So, Niou, you were talking to your mother?" Yagyuu asked as he picked up his bags; getting ready to leave for home.

"Yeah... She told me to get you know, groceries... that stuff."

He phone rang yet again. Of course, Niou being Niou, he forgot he turned the volume on... LOUD.

"Yes, mom..." He answered.

"Haru-chan, now please get shampoo too. I just checked we ran out!" His mother said over the phone.

Since the volume was on loud, Yagyuu obviously heard it. "'Haru-chan'?..." He repeated.

"Don't ask." Niou said.

"I won't..." Yagyuu said as he left for home.

Marui just popped out of nowhere. "Hey Yagyuu, since I am not busy, why not go with me to the candy shop? You would be so honored to be with a genius."

"... Anywhere but here." Yagyuu replied.

Niou's phone rang... again.

Niou was getting annoyed. "Yes mother, what do you want?" He asked.

"Haru-chan, get some bed sheets too." His mother ordered.

"Mom, how would I find bed sheets in a grocery store?" Niou practically yelled into the phone.

"Now, Haru-chan, I will not tolerate such a tone from you. Get it from another store." She hung up.

"Hey! Wait...hello?... She hung up on me..." Niou put his phone away.

Marui's bubble did not pop, it ran out of air. "Haru-chan?" He repeated after raising an eyebrow.

Akaya was just about to pass the gate and go home, but after hearing his sempai-tachi say something like, "Haru-chan" he walked backwards and reached the three.

"Did... someone say Haru-chan?" Akaya asked.

Yagyuu pointed to Marui.

"Who's that?"

Marui looked offended. "Akaya! How could you forget your favorite sempai!"

"First, you are NOT my favorite. Second, I meant who's Haru-chan!" Akaya cried.

Niou's phone rang... again. Wow, did they move or something?

"What mom?!" Niou was shouting into the phone.

"We need conditioner too! Your hair doesn't get that way itself! Oh, and also Haru-chan, dad will be home by either seven or eight." She hung up again.

"Ok, I really need to turn the volume off," Niou muttered to himself. "Or my own mother will embarrass me to death."

Akaya started to laugh. "Haru-chan!" He cried. "What a nice name for you, Niou-sempai!"

Yanagi popped out of nowhere. "Niou's name is Haru-chan? Hm... Interesting..." He put it in his little notebook.

Niou started to twitch. "Stop calling me Haru-chan! My name is Niou Masaharu!"

"Also known as Haru-chan!" Akaya added.

"Yes... wait. No!" Niou shouted. "Stop messing with me!"

His phone rang.

He grabbed his phone and started to yell at it. "Stupid phone! Stop ringing!"

The other four just stared in wonder.

"Whoa, Niou-sempai _did_ go over the edge..." Akaya whispered to the others.

Yagyuu can only nod.

Marui's bubble popped.

Yanagi continued scribbling whatever in his book. Did he mention that he bought the notebooks with the really pretty covers? Well, he did. Now he is stylish _and_ smart! To him. Others might just think he's a dork.

"You stupid phone! Stop ringing!!" He started to babbling random things. Then he accidentally turned it on. It was a flip phone by the way.

"Haru-chan, also buy some napkins, towels, paper and cloth, and milk! Thanks! Bye!"

"..." Niou really just wanted to cry. Why does his mother still call him Haru-chan? WHY?! He really wanted to act like a spoil brat, much like Akaya, and scream and cry. It's been 15 long years of being called Haru-chan.

"Back away slowly..." Marui whispered. The four backed away slowly until there were quite far from Niou.

"HARU-CHAN ARE YOU OK?!!" Akaya shouted. Oh... bad move.

Marui put a hand on his Kouhai's shoulder. "Good luck." He zoomed off some random direction.

"What?" Akaya asked.

Yagyuu thought this was a good time to leave and... polish his gold clubs! Yeah. He "fast walked" off.

Yanagi did he creepy stalker move and suddenly disappeared.

Akaya was lonely... no one was left. He decided to go home, get some sushi or something and relax. He was heading for home until Niou grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What did you call me?" Niou asked very slowly.

"For someone called Haru-chan you sure act eviler than you look." Akaya commented.

The next thing the smaller boy knew was that it was the next day and he was tied to light pole at the tennis courts.

Anyone else who called him that... let's say... didn't go to school for a while...

* * *

Niou is scary. XD Please listen to this warning and don't call him Haru-chan! -gets killed off- Aww, I just did. 


End file.
